Marie
Marie is the secondary Amtrak locomotive from Rails of Highland Valley. She is Lily's travel partner. Bio Marie is a friendly engine. She pulls passenger trains for Amtrak all the time and periodically is around to help Lily with her work. She is friends with Lily, Lilim, Nicholas, Will, Zach, Michael, Kara, Miranda, Momoka, Benjamin, Bridget, Shawn, Timothy, Matthew, and other good engines, but she has low tolerance for bad/annoying engines (with a few exceptions such as Michael and Wyatt) and often has anger issues when they take it too far. She hopes all bad locomotives get scrapped, especially Lilie, Neville, Dave, Larry, and Waidy. She also hates Ivonov and Kahuna, as Ivonov made her trail on the Silver Meteor in September 2016 while Kahuna blocked her from the creator's camera in March 2017. Nicholas sometimes tends to get jealous of her for how often she gets to work with Lily (even though it doesn't happen most of the time), but he still remains friends with her. When Marie is not busy, she likes hanging out with her friends, playing Eight Marbles, watching TV, making grounded videos out of bad engines, or making episodes for her upcoming Trainz series, Tales on Industrial Branch. She also studies European trains like how Arthur studies Australian trains. In Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck, she overtook Tannen and Adam, which pissed them off! In Change of Plans, she did an excursion with Shawn, Lilim, Michael, and Lily. One month later, she was spotted trailing behind Ivonov on the Silver Meteor. In Cameron Tricks His Friends, she had a day off with Nicholas, Ryusei, and Michael. They later kicked Cameron out of the shed as part of the "No Lazy Camerons in the shed" policy. In Sleepover, she, Lily, and Lilim had a sleepover at Highland Valley, which drove Nicholas crazy. Her voice is Ivona Salli. Basis Marie is an Amtrak P42DC numbered 191. Appearances Episodes * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time (cameo) * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos * When It Rains, It Pours Shorts * Lily vs. Lilie (mentioned) * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce (mentioned) * Will's Revenge on Adam * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Nicholas' Revenge on Josh * Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Lilim's Revenge on Neville * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (does not speak) * Sleepover Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Tale of a J Class * Poltergeist Trivia * She is named after the Eight Marbles character of the same name, who also appears in Takayama Eiko. She could also be named after Marie Alexandra Victoria (Marie of Romania) as well as scientist Marie Curie and Queen Marie Antoinette. * She shares the same model as Anthony from Panhandle Rail Stories, Lexi from Rails of Meadow Hill, and Daisy from Rails of the Mojave. * It's possible that Marty is her brother. * She appears in Tales on Springfield Railroad as B32-8WH #512, Tales on Harrison Rails as F40PH #230, Rails of Meadow Hill as B32-8WH #513 (same as Turbo from this series), and in Tales of NS and Rails of Hoenn Region as B32-8WH #515 (same as Panhandle Rail Stories Lucas). * She shares the same number as Lois from Tales on Springfield Railroad. * She is the third female character to run a train series, after Lily and May. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Female Characters Category:GE Locomotives Category:Amtrak Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Eight Marbles Characters Category:Passenger engines Category:Four axle locomotives Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Characters that got revenge on other characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Partners of other characters Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Tales on Harrison Rails characters Category:Characters that appear as the same model in other Trainz series Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Victims of trailing behind bad characters Category:Takayama Eiko characters Category:Victims of getting blocked from railfan's cameras Category:P42DCs Category:Characters that run Trainz series Category:Youtube users Category:Annoying characters Category:Tales on Industrial Branch characters Category:Characters that likes MLP Category:Victims of impersonation